The present invention relates an improved sealing system for sewer lines, shafts, pipes, and the like, the sealing system being of the type which includes an elastic inflatable body having an opening that encloses a compressed-gas connector that is integrated therein so as to be air-tight.
To seal off water inlets and sewer shafts in road or industrial lands in the event of mishaps, e.g., in cases of chemical spills or outflowing crude-oil products, it is known to provide a deflated sealing bladder or balloon into the sewer shaft and then inflating the bladder from a source of compressed gas so that the sewer inlet can be closed off until such time as any danger has been eliminated. Cylinders of compressed air, CO.sub.2 cartridges, or the like can be used as sources of compressed gas. In practice, a plurality of such leaks or discharges frequently have to be sealed off simultaneously and each sealing bladder has to have its own associated source of compressed air. Thus, generally speaking, at least two persons will be required to manage the whole system. In addition, a relatively large amount of storage space will be required for the sealing system, e.g., in a fire-fighting vehicle.
In order to simplify handling of a sealing bladder device, it is know to provide a compressed-gas capsule that is to be opened by way of a plug-type adapter. However, the bladder can typically only be used at a maximum volume, and thus cannot be adapted to a particular requirement. In this case, too, two separate components, namely, the inflatable bladder and the compressed-gas capsule, have to be held in the sewer shaft so that the operator has to work bent over and with both hands involved in supporting the two separate components.
Accordingly, the need exists for improvements in a sealing system of the type for storm sewers, sewer shafts or the like, in roads, in industrial parks, on airfields and the like, which can be positioned optimally in a particular channel or the like, and which can be activated, which is to say inflated, such that the operator can support himself or herself with one hand on the ground during the sealing-off operation.